The present invention relates, in general, to drag force measuring devices and, more particularly, to a drag force measuring device for a spinning reel, capable of measuring and confirming the actual drag force of the spinning reel and of effecting the setting of a proper drag force for the particular fishing line used.
The spinning reel is generally equipped with a drag mechanism for preventing the fishing line from being cut by an intense tug acting on the line, an abrupt turn of the line, etc., as is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 48-50592.
The drag mechanism of this type is generally constructed for coupling to a spool pin so that the torque of the spool in a line-releasing direction, i.e., the drag force (against the tugging force of the line) may be adjusted in accordance with the strength of the line wound on the spool, by turning a knob forwardly and backwardly to adjust the fastening force on a group of drag washers.
In the aforementioned drag mechanism for a spinning reel according to the prior art, the drag force adjusting knob is formed with an indicator portion and the spool or reel body is provided with an indicator scale so that the drag force is indicated by the indicator portion of the adjusting knob pointing to aforesaid scale. Such merely indicates the thrust force of a spring member upon the grouped drag washers to the extent of revolution of the knob but not the actual drag force so that it indicates all but a criterion of the drag force. As a result, it is impossible to know the strength to which the drag force is actually set. Especially, when the drag washers have worn or when the force of the spring member is reduced due to fatigue or the like, the relation between the numerical value of the scale indicated by the knob and the drag force changes making it impossible to set a desired drag force accurately. Additionally, since the fisherman sets the drag force by sensing the pulling force of the fishing line wound on the spool when pulled, the setting of the drag force by a beginner and an expert can cause problems such as, for example, of having the line cut during fishing by applying an excessive drag force to the line.